Outsider Phase One: Outsider and the wolf (FAILED)
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: I just noticed, I do believe this first chapter sucks, I will probably edit this chapter completely SO DON'T READ PLEASE!


AN: a new story, yay... DAMN PLOT BUNNIES!

and if ya can't tell by the TITLE of the story... its Spice and Wolf. Sometimes I REALLY hate my imagination, but what can ya do. Oh well. Btw this idea isn't an original, I think Brothers In Arms was the first of this type of self insert but I'm not sure. Oh well, HERE WE GO!

P.S. NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND OW (Original World) BELONGS TO ME

**OUTSIDER**

**PHASE ONE:**

**OUTSIDER AND THE WOLF**

I lifted the 80 pound bag of cement off of the loading truck and with a sigh, walked to the dreaded machine that mixed it. My friend was working to get the damn thing running, and by working I mean hitting the thing with a wrench, yeah, he watched way to many of those movies. I reached the mixer and put the bag on top where the entrance was and proceeded to break the paper and plastic with my knife.

My name is Maxwell, some people call me Max, and some call me Sumo as a joke. Since I graduated and didn't know what to do with my self I just snatched the first job available, it just happened to be construction, funny considering since I was little the only jobs I did was Construction work. Go with the flow I guess, anyways, moving on we also have the fact that I love watching anime. No, I'm not an otaku... well maybe a closet otaku I guess. I'll watch anything if it's interesting or appealing enough, just don't make me watch those ridiculous Magical school girl animes, seriously the fetishes nowadays. I'm 18 at the moment, and live at my grandparents home, and that's about it actually.

Jake finally got the grandpa cement mixer running and from there boring work happened. At the end of the day I walked home, which was about five blocks away, I'd drive but considering that I don't have a drivers license and hate vehicles in general, walking wasn't bad. 30 minutes later I arrived at my home and went through the door, what was next was the usual 'how was work', or something close to that. After dinner I went to my room and turned on my 360 and put AVP in the disk trey. And so the holiday was spent play video games and watching anime... or not.

Usually when you wake up in the morning you expect to see the familiar walls of your room, not white surroundings with just you and your bed. I stared blankly at the white. "isn't the void supposed to be black if I'm going to be summoned to another realm?" I asked no one in particular as I looked around. "That would be true, if this were a summoning" a voice spoke behind me. Now let me just say this, usually when you get pulled from your world, into the unknown, and spoken to by one of the hottest Aliens you've ever seen, you'd freak the hell out? Me? I just stand there in my pajamas staring and my head at an angle, must have been all of the animes I've watched.

Me and the alien have a staring contest for about 10 minutes, during those minutes I look over her? I'm probably sure its female, a males chest isn't that big, by big I mean sun goddess from dark souls big but that probably exaggeration, ANY ways. She also had black hair about ankle length 'take that Konata!' and blue eyes. Her beauty would make every female movie actor in HISTORY weep they weren't that pretty. She even tops my imaginary friend! The woman also had feminine clothes and judging by her voice she a woman, I would say girl but I feel insulted by that. MY GOD! my male hormone are going into a terminator like rampage right now so that's why my mouth is hanging and I can't speak, I do believe that a certain part of my body is waking up...

The woman smiles a little bit, which makes me cock my head like a rooster even more. "thank you for the praise young one, but I didn't bring you here to admire my features but.." her smile got bigger 'how is that possible?' "if you wish, I will gladly mate with you, but it will have to wait until we talk about the reason I brought you here." at that she gestured to a table with two chairs 'how did that get there?'

I sat down almost immediately after her and then something clicked in my head, 'She can read minds huh? Wait, did she just offer... AGH! Okay just talk about why I'm here' I take a deep breath and finally get my bearings, while the mystery woman looked to be giggling like a giddy school girl. "Okaaaay, first question, why?" I say rather bluntly. "you are here to do what we can't, mend the worlds that have been shattered, realities are blending together and my kind are stuck here, unable to fix the tear that caused this. We needed someone who knew the worlds and realities and could find and fix what went wrong because they could see the abnormality in it. we.. I chose you because you were different than the rest, you didn't care like the others I've seen to be in the other worlds you call anime, they seemed obsessed, and I do not believe that will work."

I think it over before answering "so you need some who can fix the worlds without getting attached to them, I get it, and you are basically tied into this place so you can't go there to fix it your self" I close my eyes and think about the implications of the whole thing before opening them and smiling. "Count me in, this is a once in a lifetime life changer and how can I refuse if its this serious and dangerous." the woman smiled and nodded, "my brothers and sisters thank you and to be sure your world isn't changed by your disappearance we will stop the flow of time and keep it still as you are restoring the worlds.

you will be allowed to bring one weapon of your choice to fight the beings you may encounter and one weapon to blend in with the world you are saving." she gets up and raises her hand towards me "the first word to be mended is the one known as spice and wolf, you will enter the first town and find Lawrence, there your journey will begin and I will watch over you."

I nod "as I travel with them I have to look for the world disturbance and fix it?" she nodded "OK then, my weapon will be the M41A/2 Pulse Rifle and a steel long sword" "very well, it will take about a day for the door to open and when you arrive you will receive your weapons, now about my offer?" "HUH" I stop and start moving my mouth but no words came out.

The Woman smiled again and walked closer to me, "it will take a day to get there and you may think of it as a way to thank you to help us mend the worlds." her smile turned mischevious "and maybe as revenge for all of those pretty girls turning you down, you are a handsome young man so I don't understand why..." I shake my head clear and look to the beautiful and stunning woman in front of me and nod 'but how did she know about that, oh well.' She gently grasped my hands in hers and led me to my bed.

Once there, she gently pushed me onto the bed and stood in front of me, then she started undoing her dress. As the last clasp came loose it fell from her body and I was shocked into heaven. She smiled again as she climbed on top of me. 'did I mention I was also naked? Funny how that works...' I lifted my hands and slowly cupped her breasts. She smiled and kissed me, "my name is Shen-ra if you wanted to know." The rest of the night 'if you could call it that' was probably the best thing I've ever done in my entire life.

I woke up, thinking that it was just a dream. Until I felt slow and steady breathing beside me, looking over reveals Shen-ra. She was sleeping on her side facing me, her right hand on my chest, there were no blankets so she was bare to the world. Her black hair was a mess of strands, covering her face in a beautiful way, and spread out over bed rest of the bed. Her chest was moving in rhythm with her breathing, her legs were in a position to reveal a small opening between them. Smiling, I gently pulled her hand off my chest and, I gently pushed my left hand in the small opening, touching her. Last night I had figured out that she liked that a lot. Shen-ra stirred and started purring 'don't ask, its an alien thing, I still don't know why I took her offer, but I might as well just not think about it.'

Shen-ra's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, "like it?" I ask in curiosity, she looked down to my hand that was between her legs then looked back at me. "yes, I do" "well then, I guess its almost time huh, wow, now I don't wanna go" I said in mock distress and Shen-ra playfully punched my side. I just smiled, reached down and kissed her where my left hand used to be 'she really liked that to.' I then got off of the bed and clothes started appearing on me.

A light leather armor top with some light metal reinforcement with a left elbow guard and a hood, dark leather pants with metal knee guards, on the shoulder, a symbol appeared, looked to be a guild mark. Finally were metal reinforced leather boots. "you look like a mercenary alright" Shen-ra said from behind, I turned around and found her still naked, I shrugged at her comment and looked towards the open door.

"you weren't kidding when you said a door huh?" "no I wasn't" she replied as we walked to it, "can I have a picture locket of you?" Shen-ra looked to me in curiosity and thought about it and after a minute smiled. She raised her hand and a small gold locket the size of half of your palm appeared and put it in mine. I put it around my neck and kissed her, "never thought I'd fall for an alien" I say while looking at the door. "I never thought I'd fall for a human of all things" She smiles at me and I smile back. "see ya later Shen-ra" I say and start walking towards the door, once through I could hear her calling out good bye before the door closed.

When I got home I never thought I'd get transported to another dimension and then agreeing to what amounts to world savior, mating with the most beautiful woman/alien I've ever seen and then falling in love with said woman/alien before going out to save the worlds with little to no thoughts on the whole thing, well my life has gotten pretty damn interesting.

AN: this feels a bit rushed but I'm going to be working on it so don't worry and NO I have not stopped my other works, its called PLOT BUNNIES, maybe you've heard of them, ehh, oh well.


End file.
